


(Just can't stop) When my spark gets hot

by chajatta



Series: As a tree through the ages [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Javi is a smitten sap and I am delighted, M/M, Morning Sex, Sorry Patrick, Thotiana was unleashed, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: Patrick is desperate, Yuzuru is impatient and Javi? Javi just really, really wishes he'd listened when Yuzuru told him not to answer the door.





	(Just can't stop) When my spark gets hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, somehow I am back again with yet another update. I'm writing so quickly I'm even scaring myself, but this universe has been nothing but a pleasure to write so far. I'll take what I can get with both hands and run with it. 
> 
> Set during Javi's fourth year and Yuzuru's third year, respectively. 
> 
> Thankful to my girl, W, as ever <3
> 
> Work will be locked after five days.

Javi doesn’t like to think of himself as an insatiable man, but after three years with Yuzuru, the longest by far Javi has ever been with anyone, he would have thought their sex life would at least be beginning to show signs of slowing down. 

Not stop, not by any means. But maybe ease to a low, content simmer. After all, that’s what happens, isn’t it, in long term relationships? You settle into a mutual comfort, an acceptance, that you still love and care for each other, but sexual attraction isn’t the same raging, all consuming inferno that it was in the beginning. 

At least, that’s what Javi had always thought. That’s what he’s always been lead to believe. 

Except, that’s not how things are for him and Yuzuru. Sure, Javi loves and cares for his partner, and he knows, even when Yuzuru comes round and berates him for leaving his apartment in a mess, or they argue about Yuzuru’s point blank refusal to learn how to cook, that Yuzuru loves and cares for him, too. 

But their sex life? God, it’s been three great, wonderful, mind-blowing years and Javi still can’t get enough. 

Luckily for Javi, Yuzuru, for his part, seems to feel much the same way. 

Javi is woken by the warm, wet press of Yuzuru’s mouth against the hollow of his throat. It takes Javi a moment, maybe two, of those light, butterfly soft kisses, to come around, but once he does he pulls Yuzuru in closer, until Yuzuru is tucked in against his side, one long leg thrown over Javi’s hips. 

They’d slept naked last night, snuggled together like a pair of cats, and Javi is beyond grateful for it now. Yuzuru’s skin is smooth against his, soft, and Javi wastes no time in mapping it, returning Yuzuru’s favour with kisses of his own. Yuzuru sighs happily as Javi shifts, pushing himself onto one elbow so that he can mouth over Yuzuru’s clavicle and down his chest, stubble tickling as he goes. Yuzuru pushes him away, but it’s playful, the hand on his shoulder curling, possessive, and he allows Javi to move back in, flick his tongue out over a sensitive nipple. 

“Tickling me,” Yuzuru says and Javi grins, still half-asleep and already delighted. He nuzzles his face deliberately against Yuzuru’s chest, facial hair scratching over the wet little peak, and Yuzuru’s fingers tighten, perfectly manicured nails digging into Javi’s skin. Yuzuru gasps his name and Javi feels his cock twitch.

“You are so sexy in the morning,” Javi mumbles, his voice rough like gravel. He kisses a trail back up Yuzuru’s chest so that he can nip the soft curve of his chin. “Did you know that?”

Yuzuru laughs and pushes Javi away again. There’s only about an inch between their bodies but it feels cavernous, suddenly, unbearable. Yuzuru licks his lips. “Only in morning?”

His hand falls away from Javi’s shoulder when he leans back in and Javi is vaguely aware of it on his chest as he kisses Yuzuru’s cheek, nuzzles their noses together. “Baby you’re sexy all the time,” Javi pauses to kiss Yuzuru’s mouth, to suck, briefly, on his bottom lip. “But when you’re like this, all sleepy and gorgeous, I just wanna-“ Javi swallows hard. He still has to remind himself to breathe around Yuzuru, sometimes. “I just wanna make love to you all day.”

Yuzuru shifts, rolling onto his back quick as a flash. His leg is still hooked around Javi’s hip and his momentum drags Javi along with him. Their lower halves get pressed together and Javi can feel where Yuzuru is already all the way hard against his hip. He must have woken up horny if he’s already this worked up and all these years later Javi still doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Yuzuru leans up to kiss him, but it’s just a tease, a barely there press of his mouth against Javi’s. Their lips are still brushing when Yuzuru says, “Don’t just want, do it. Fuck me.”

Javi squeezes his eyes shut for a brief second, presses their foreheads together. “You are the devil,” he says. Yuzuru just giggles, his hand skirting down from Javi’s chest to his stomach, fingers toying with the trail of hair running down from Javi’s navel. Javi takes a breath to collect himself and then he moves, dipping down onto one elbow and rummaging underneath the pillows for some lube. They’d stashed it there last night and Javi is grateful for their past foresight, if only because it means he doesn’t have to lose the skin to skin contact he has with Yuzuru. 

Yuzuru shifts, head tilted back and lips parted just so. Javi moves to meet him and seals their mouths together without question, sliding his tongue against Yuzuru’s, kissing him slow and dirty as he flicks the lube open with one hand. Once his fingers are slick, Javi reaches between them and takes Yuzuru’s cock in hand. Yuzuru’s hips flinch upwards, chasing the touch. Javi smiles against his mouth. 

“Mm, good?” He rubs his thumb over the slit of Yuzuru’s cock, smile widening into a grin when Yuzuru pulls away with a gasp. 

“Good. Want Javi inside, too.”

If Javi were a stronger man he might tease Yuzuru more, might curl his fingers loosely around Yuzuru’s crown, reach down to cup his balls with his other hand, milk Yuzuru until he was desperate, begging for it. But Javi isn’t a stronger man, he is weak, weak to all of Yuzuru’s whims, and so he obeys without thought, without a hint of hesitation. 

Javi slides two fingers into Yuzuru, turning to kiss down his neck, sucking on the bony jut of his clavicle as Javi works him open. It doesn’t take long, Yuzuru already warm and relaxed around him, and Javi only stretches him until Yuzuru starts to squirm, his thigh shifting impatiently. Then Javi is pulling free, slicking himself up.

He sits up on his knees, all the better to watch the expression on Yuzuru’s face as Javi lines up against him and then pushes in. They’ve done this so many times, beyond count, but Javi will forever remain captivated by the way Yuzuru looks when he first gets Javi inside him, teeth digging into his full lower lip, long lashes brushing over his cheeks. 

Javi lets go of his own cock and plants his elbows flat on the bed, lying down so that his entire body covers Yuzuru’s. The position allows him to slide home easily and Yuzuru lets out a long, appreciative groan when Javi bottoms out inside him. 

“Yeah?” Javi brushes his nose against Yuzuru’s jaw, then kisses him there, leaving a wet little trail from his jaw to his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Yuzuru breathes, his voice pitching up at the end. Javi’s entire body _throbs._

Javi rocks his hips, slow, feeling his way towards a lazy rhythm. He wants this to last, wants to pleasure Yuzuru for as long as he’s physically capable. That won’t be all day, like Javi really wants, but he’ll give his best all the same. 

Except Yuzuru isn’t one to just lie there and take it. He brings his other leg up, plants his heel against the mattress, and shifts his hips, rolling up to meet every thrust. Javi groans as he’s forced deeper. He wants more, he always wants more, and Javi shifts his knees, clamping them either side of Yuzuru’s hips as he fucks into him, burying himself into the heat of Yuzuru’s body. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Yuzuru says again, sharper. “That’s it.” Yuzuru has never been shy in bed, not even back when they’d first gotten together, when he was still finding his way with English. He’s always been effusive with his praise, telling Javi what he likes, what he wants. “More, Javi. Give it to me.”

“Fuck, baby,” Javi groans. He lowers his head, burying his face in Yuzuru’s neck. He feels clammy and Javi can taste salt when he opens his mouth and sucks. Yuzuru keens, squeezing hard around him. 

Yuzuru has both legs wrapped around his hips, now, and he’s running his hands up and down Javi’s sides, palms sliding slick against Javi’s body, touching him everywhere. Javi bites down, rolling Yuzuru’s skin between his teeth, and then releases, turning his attention back to Yuzuru’s mouth. They kiss until Javi feels like he can’t breathe, Yuzuru’s tongue against his teeth, hands on his ass, gripping hard enough Javi is sure he’s going to leave marks that Yuzuru will touch, later, self-satisfied and smug. 

By the time he pulls back, Javi is lightheaded. Yuzuru smiles up at him, beatific, his eyes blown. Javi rocks his hips, pulling back until Yuzuru is held open on just the crown of his cock. He shores his grip around Javi’s waist, sweaty thighs slipping, and Javi relents, fucking back down. Javi does it again, and again, drawing back and then slowly, torturously, filling Yuzuru back up. He isn’t sure which of them it’s killing more, but from the sounds Yuzuru’s making it’s a close run contest; he’s being loud, unabashed, letting out those gorgeous, sweet, breathless groans that he knows drive Javi wild with desire. 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s it,” Javi moans. He can feel his composure shredding. Yuzuru is so hot around him, so tight, the pleasure almost unbearable. “God, baby, you’re so good, you always feel so _good_ , Zuzu.” 

Javi rests his weight on one arm, bicep straining, and drags his fingers through Yuzuru’s hair. It’s silky and damp with sweat, and Yuzuru’s teeth dig into his bottom lip when Javi smoothes it up and off his face. 

“ _Oh,_ Javi, please. Please.” Yuzuru tips his head back, baring his neck, and Javi doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans down, wrapping Yuzuru’s hair around his fingers as he presses increasingly harried kisses to Yuzuru’s throat. His Adam’s apple bobs and Javi licks it, swiping his tongue over Yuzuru’s skin. Their hips push together, Javi’s rhythm abandoning him, and he’s so close. He’s so _close_. 

Yuzuru’s hands drag up his back, kneading into his muscles. Javi’s head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton wool, his entire world melted down to Yuzuru beneath him, around him, hot and hard and beautiful, so beautiful. Javi’s body is trembling, the heat in his stomach coiling, and he’s vaguely aware of a sharp, shrill buzzing as he-

Wait, what?

Javi stills and lifts his head. He can still hear buzzing, distant and hazy but definitely there, right on the edge of his periphery. 

“What the hell is that?” 

Yuzuru looks so dazed, so close to the edge, that Javi is surprised he even gets a response. “What is what?” He asks, distracted. His eyelids are hooded and he takes one of his hands from off Javi’s back, slips it between their bodies and takes hold of himself. Yuzuru’s entire body arches, bowing up into Javi’s, and Javi forgets, for a moment, what he was thinking about. Because how could he be thinking about anything but Yuzuru against him like this, the entire glory of him, his body flushed pink with arousal. 

Javi covers Yuzuru’s hand with his own and they begin to work him together, fingers tangled. Yuzuru whines, high in the back of his throat, and Javi is just leaning in to see how it tastes when he hears it again. 

“Seriously, Yuzu, can you hear that? What the fuck.”

“ _Ignore_ , Javi. They go away.” Yuzuru clamps tight around him and Javi swears his vision whites out, for a second. Yuzuru’s right, they should just ignore it, whoever it is can’t be more important than this, than Yuzuru, than Javi making Yuzuru feel good. Except. 

Javi leans his forehead against Yuzuru’s and stills his hand. Yuzuru sighs, loudly. 

“I’m sorry,” Javi says. He kisses the tip of Yuzuru’s nose. It’s hard to pull away from Yuzuru, but the sooner he goes and deals with whatever demon is ringing their intercom like that, the sooner he can come back to bed. 

Yuzuru shakes his head. 

“Better be important,” he grumbles. He reluctantly lowers his legs from around Javi’s waist and lets him up. Unless it’s his landlord coming to tell him that the entire building is on fire and they need to evacuate immediately, Javi is willing to bet that it won’t be anything even nearly important enough to warrant having to leave Yuzuru alone in his bed like this. Personally, Javi thinks that even a fire is negligible. But, Javi supposes, he’d better go and find out either way. 

“I’ll be quick,” Javi promises, pulling out of Yuzuru with a wet pop. They both groan at the loss and Javi leans down to mollify Yuzuru with a long, lingering kiss. Yuzuru has his hand on Javi jaw as he moves to deepen it, but even _that_ gets interrupted by another loud buzz. Yuzuru groans and throws himself back onto the bed with a dramatic flourish. 

Javi quickly rummages around for a pair of sweatpants that have even a remote chance at hiding his raging hard-on, and he’s still hopping into them as he leaves the bedroom and crosses the tiny living room to the front door. 

“Who is it?” Javi asks into the intercom. He’s adjusting the waistband when a tinny and painfully familiar voice speaks over the sound system. 

“Javi! _Finally._ It’s Patrick,” he says, without apology. If anything, Patrick sounds exasperated, as if hammering on someone’s buzzer like this first thing in the morning is perfectly ordinary protocol. “What took you so long?” Javi opens his mouth to answer, to _lie_ , because this is _Patrick_ , but Patrick barrels on before he can try to defend himself. “Listen, I don’t have much time. Buzz me in, okay?”

Javi sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Sure, come on up.”

It doesn’t take Patrick long to reach Javi’s floor and when he does Javi lets him straight in. After almost four years of studying alongside Patrick, Javi has long since learnt that the path of least resistance is always the best option.

“Hey, Javi.” Patrick says as he barges through the door. He looks frantic, his eyes wide and wild. More-so than usual. “Look, sorry, any other time I would have just come back later to pick them up, but this is time sensitive, you know? Besides, you _did_ promise.” Patrick pauses to straighten his sweater vest. He looks expectantly at Javi. “So? Do you have them?”

Javi stares, nonplussed. He knows he’s more than a little sex stupid right now, dopey and disoriented, but he can’t for the life of him recall any promises that he may or may not have made to Patrick. The confusion must be as blatant on his face as it feels, because Patrick sighs.

“Your notes from Professor Orser’s class? You know, the Developmental Cardiovascular Physiology one? That I had to miss?” Patrick hefts his satchel more firmly onto his shoulder; somehow he’s even able to make that look passive aggressive. “Javi, come on, please. I’m on my way to the rescheduled seminar now, I can’t be late.”

Javi groans and slaps his forehead with the heel of his hand. 

“Shit, of course. Yes, I remember.” Javi shuffles over to the sofa and sits down as he riffles through the stacks of paper on the coffee table. Javi had promised Patrick last weekend that he could borrow his notes and he’d _meant_ to set them to one side, but Javi hadn’t seen Patrick again since and he’d been distracted by other things, homework and buying groceries and Yuzuru. “Sorry, I totally forgot you’d said you were coming over this morning. I hope you aren’t going to be late?”

Patrick glances at his watch. “No, no, it’s fine. I can jog over there.” Javi feels Patrick’s gaze rake over him and he stubbornly doesn’t look up as he continues to sort through his things. “Good thing you live so close to the science building.” 

“Yeah, good- _ah-ha_!” Javi pulls out a thick wad of paper, precariously held together by a Winnie the Pooh bulldog clip. Javi hesitates before he stands and passes the notes to Patrick just as they are. “Here, that should be everything. Feel free to make a copy, if you want, and then you can just get them back to me whenever.”

Patrick eyes the Pooh clip with thinly veiled disgust before giving the notes a quick cursory glance of his own. “Thank you so much for this, Javi. You’re a hero, I owe you big time.”

“Yeah, of course. No problem,” Javi says. He runs a cursory hand through his curls to try and straighten them out as he herds Patrick towards the door. Patrick eyes him again. 

“What were you even doing, anyway?” Patrick asks and Javi would roll his eyes if he weren’t so grateful that Patrick can’t see how dishevelled he is, that Patrick can’t put two and two together and realise he’s just interrupted what was shaping up to be possibly the best sex Javi has ever had in his entire life. “Were you still sleeping? It’s nearly ten am, dude.”

Javi opens his mouth, about to play the old, tired, _I’m Spanish and you know how we love our sleep_ , card, anything that will get Patrick to leave his apartment faster than he’s currently doing, when the bedroom door creaks open. Javi and Patrick turn, as one, to look, and Javi swears he almost has a coronary. 

Yuzuru stands there, wrapped in nothing but the flimsy top sheet from Javi’s bed and lit from behind in the early spring sunlight pouring through the bedroom window. He’s a vision, resplendent, the hair on one side of his head still sticking up wildly where Javi had been toying with it. God, he looks so thoroughly fucked it’s a wonder Javi manages to hold onto his composure and not just hurtle over the precipice of desire right here in the middle of his living room. 

“Javi you are taking too long,” Yuzuru teases, his voice rich and syrupy sweet. He pads across the room, bare feet next to silent on the carpet as he comes to join them. The sheet is knotted across his chest, clinging valiantly as Yuzuru moves and holy _shit_ , now that he’s closer the sheet is sheer, tissue paper thin. Javi can see _everything_ , every lean inch of the body he’d been worshipping so happily just ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago. But if Javi can see everything, that means Patrick is getting an eyeful, too, and Javi has to swallow down the irrational urge to cover Yuzuru up, to protect him.

Yuzuru comes to a stop and beams at their guest. “Oh, hello. Good morning, Patrick.”

Patrick’s most polite smile is frozen onto his face, his gaze held, resolute, above Yuzuru’s neck. 

“Hi. Sorry. I didn’t know you’d- I mean, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just came to pick up some notes, Javi said I could borrow them.”

Yuzuru hums and moves to drape himself over Javi’s side. “You have them now?”

Patrick’s left eye twitches with barely repressed hatred, but he nods. “Yeah, I was actually just leaving.”

“Okay, good,” Yuzuru says. Javi feels his fingers dancing up his arm, the bare skin springing up in goosebumps. “See you Saturday for Tessa’s birthday.” It’s perfectly polite, but it’s a dismissal all the same and Patrick knows it. Yuzuru shifts his gaze back towards Javi before Patrick can even move, kissing along the still warm line of his shoulder with wet little smacks of his mouth that make Javi’s knees feel weak. 

Patrick takes his opportunity and flees, though not before throwing a significant glare over his shoulder. Javi knows he’s going to be hearing about this after class, tomorrow, but it’s difficult to summon up the energy to care when Yuzuru sighs and presses the whole length of his body up against Javi’s. 

“You are a terrible man,” Javi says, even as he grabs Yuzuru by the waist and squeezes hard. “You knew it was Patrick out here, didn’t you?”

Yuzuru scrunches his nose cutely. 

“Javi promises ‘I’ll be quick’,” Yuzuru does an impression of his accent, voice pulling in all the wrong places. Javi digs his thumb against his hipbone. “Any less quick, have to finish off without you.”

Javi groans. If Yuzuru in a sheet isn’t enough to tip him over the edge, the image of that, Yuzuru lying in his bed, taking himself in hand and chasing his pleasure while Javi stands around talking to _Patrick_ , of all people, is certainly close. 

Heedful of all the time they’ve wasted, Javi hefts Yuzuru up by the hips and into his arms. The knot on his sheet loosens, gaping, and Javi dips his head, tugging it off the rest of the way with his teeth. Yuzuru fists his hands into Javi’s hair, legs hooked back around Javi’s hips like a koala as Javi carts him back to the bedroom. 

The door slams shut behind them and Yuzuru laughs, loud and delighted, as Javi topples them both down into the bed in a tangle of limbs and seals their mouths together. 

Javi has a job to finish and this time, come hell or high water, he fully intends to see it through.


End file.
